Anything You Need
by Knight In Voided Armor
Summary: Itachi X Naruto
1. Waiting

Anything You Need

Chap. 1 Waiting

Naruto stared vaguely into the setting sun, soon it would be night and this made him happy. Once it turned night he could finally see the one he cared about most. His lover, which was forbidden for more than one reason, Itachi Uchiha. He knew he had enough troubles in his life to tell people about him being with not only a man but someone from the Akatsuki. His village would definitely exile him. But night was his sanctuary, his escape from reality. He lay easily on the soft grass feeling his body rest, he drifted to sleep easily. He awoke by pure reflex hearing the soft footsteps next to his head. A smile beamed across his face, but it wasn't the Uchiha brother he wanted… It was Sasuke, this really disappointed him. Sasuke spoke emotionlessly "You look like you seen a ghost." Naruto went back to his moping pose lying on the ground. Sasuke set next to him, looking up. Naruto harshly lashed out at him "Why don't you go away." Sasuke didn't know the source of his anger, but he never lashed out like that without reason. Sasuke calmly spoke "What's wrong?" Naruto thought to him self, yeah I can tell you I'm romantically involved with your brother. So he didn't say anything, just laid there "You should go."


	2. Sadeness And Sorrow

Chap. 2 Sadness And Sorrow

Naruto knew Itachi would never come the night before, Sasuke had ruined that completely. So today would not be a good day for anyone who irritated him, he was in a bad enough mood already. Sure enough there was bushy brows, walking up to him to tell some pointless story. Rock Lee looking at Naruto with a sympathetic look, he knew something bad had happened. "Naruto my friend, what troubles you?" Naruto smiled slightly, it felt good to have a friend like him in the end. "Nothing, just a bad night last nigh." Lee looked sad "I too had a bad night." Naruto waited for a lame line he knew was coming. "For it was another night I did not hold Sakura-chan in my arms." Yep Naruto was right, lame line just as expected. Naruto too valued Sakuras Beauty, but it was nothing to Itachis sweetness. Naruto was sadder now "I have to go Lee, I'll talk to you later." He walked off, there would be no missions for Naruto today. Tomorrow he would be in a way better mood because he may see Itachi tonight.


	3. Like Sand

Chap. 3 Like Sand

Naruto knew today would be long and dragged out because of the night that awaited him. Sleep seemed like an escape, so that's exactly what he did. Dreams began to overflow his brain, making him more and more anxious. So he was once again awake, traveling the many streets of the leaf village. He looked down at the corner of the street, Sakura was standing there looking as pretty as ever. He thought a conversation with her may ease his troubles. He casually walked over to her "Hey Sakura-chan." She looked up at him dazed slightly "Hey Naruto-kun, what brings you here?" He sighed deeply "I thought talking to a friend might make me feel a little better." She looked up at him sympathetic, she really wanted to be more than friends with Naruto… But he had changed, he didn't want her any more. "Well, anytime you need a friend I'm here." Naruto smiled, that really did mean a lot to him. He spoke a little more happily now "Time moves like sand, the more you pay attention to how slow it is… The slower it moves." She smiled and they laughed for awhile. Sakura had been dating Shino for awhile now, no one really knew except Naruto and Shino himself of course. Naruto casually asked "How are you and Shino doing?" Sakura frowned "As good as we can, I don't really enjoy our relationship." Naruto sighed again, he didn't like that she was with a guy she didn't want. She reached forward and kissed him… Naruto out of shock pushed her away "I can't, listen… I'm in a relationship I can't talk about." With those words he took off running.


	4. You're Here

Chap. 4 You're Here

Naruto was still beaming red from the incident with Sakura. He hated the way that all happened, if it had only been a few months sooner he would have been ecstatic. What is done is done, he played that thought a lot in his mind. Anyway, the sun was finally starting to go down, he thought he would go on ahead to where him and Itachi go to meet. He laid on the grass again, he prayed quietly to himself that after Sasuke showing up last night Itachi would still show up. He got his wish and prayer, Itachis foot easily planted next to Narutos head as he sat down. "Hey Naruto-kun, I'm sorry about last night." Naruto almost squealed before jumping on Itachi hugging him tightly. "It's alright I understand completely." Itachi smirked lightly, he didn't understand why he made Naruto so happy he was just glad he did it. He brushes his hands through Narutos bright hair kissing him softly. "So you survived a day without me huh, I knew you was strong enough." Naruto nodded slowly "I didn't think I would though, so lets not test that theory again." Itachi smiled glad he could bring a smile to his lovers face. "Don't worry, anytime I can, I will be with you." Naruto was already nuzzling Itachis cloak off with his nose. Itachi smiled down at him "I just want everything to be perfect for you." Naruto was crying lightly from happiness so Itachi easily whipped his tears. "You are perfect for me."


	5. After

Chap. 5 After

The next day, Naruto was ecstatic. Everyone that came in contact with him was instantly changed and felt better. Sakura walked up to Naruto… With a sad look on her face "Naruto… I want to apologize." Naruto smiled brightly "It's not a big deal." She blushed "So, who is this mystery girl?" Naruto blushed more "It's not a girl." Sakura gasped, she had no idea Naruto was like that. "So is that why you don't like me?" Naruto smiled shaking his head "No, I do like you. I am not gay. Here is how I see it… Love knows no gender." Sakura thought about that statement. It made a whole lot of sense, why not be with the person that makes you happy… Gender means nothing when you really think about it. Sakura nodded "You're right, you're really right." Naruto smiled brighter "It doesn't matter what village she is from either." Sakura smiled very brightly, blushing hard. Naruto spoke lovingly "Don't put a cover on it any longer Sakura, tell everyone and be proud. You and Temari love each other a lot, I have seen you together." Sakura nodded "Thank you so much, Naruto-Kun." Naruto smiled again "You know how you can repay me… By going to the sand village and bringing her back here." Sakura smiled "Alright, but you have to answer me… Who is this guy?" Naruto frowned "The other Uchiha brother…" Sakura gasped again.

This chapter has a kind of… "Hint" to one of my other Finished Fics that I will be adding soon. It's a Teamari x Sakura Fic that is one of my best works. So be on the lookout for it. It's called "In Your Eyes".


	6. One

Chap. 6 One(1)

That night, Naruto went to their meeting spot. Itachi was allready waiting, with tears in his eyes. Naruto ran up to him "What's wrong?" Itachi let out a low voice "I'm not supposed to be here, we can't see each other any more. The akatcuki has foud out." Naruto clenched his fist together "Did they threaten to hurt you? Did they hurt you?" Itachi shook his head "They threatend to hurt you." Naruto clenched his fist as tight as he could, so tight blood began running down his hand "It huts me more not seeing you, i'll do whatever it takes. To be with you." Itachi stood up and kissed Naruto "This is goodbye." Naruto began crying heavily, screaming deep in to the night. This wasn't over, he would find a way. He rolled in to a all on the ground crying to the point where he had no more tears, blood pored from his tear ducts. He wouldn't let this be over, he wouldn't. He had to join the akatsuki... To be with Itachi.

* * *

**This fic isn't over. I probably lost alot of fans from taking so long to update but, here you go.**


	7. The Perfect Way To Break

**I hate to admit it, but it's time to step this fic up a notch. I have to make the chapters longer. Sorry fans for wiating so long to do so. **

* * *

Chap. 7 The Perfect Way To Break 

Naruto had a new goal today, it wasn't to be hokage any more. It was to be with the one he loved... No matter what it took. As he walked shadow clones began to appear around him with him even signaling for the. He had gained the power of three tails of Kyuubi without even a battle. The chakara from Kyuubi took out the anbu gaurding the 6th hokages office. He marched right up to her, speaking with pain in his voice "I'm sorry." A few of the clones began forming Rasengan in his hand. The imense chakara from the 3 tailed kyuubi pinned Tsunade to the wall, and Naruto drove the Rasengan straight in to her heart. He began to cry "Now you feel like I do, like their is a whole in your heart.

Naruto began running from the building, he had little time to escape the village before he was completely swarmed by anbu. He was now down on all fours running like a wild beast, killing the anbu at konoha's front gate as he ran past.

He smiled to himself, would this make him an S-rank criminal, would he be able to be an akatsuki member yet? The answer was still no, he knew what else he must do. He whisperd his objective to himself "I must kill Orochimaru, and retrieve his ring."

Naruto was down on all fours again, it was now or never. Since Sasuke had left Orochimaru, he was all alone. Naruto would have to be swift and merciless, much like he was with Tsunade.

Orochimaru looked up at Naruto... His face was blank, Naruto had utilized the fourth tail, allowing the fox to take over. Before Orochimaru could even summon forth any chakara he was completey destroyed by the emence chakara the fox's shield put down upon him.

Naruto turned his attention to Kabuto. He snarled at him "Where is it?" Kabuto fell down from fear "Where is what?" Naruto was furious "Don't play games, where's the God damn ring?!" Kabuto ran in to Orochimaru's private area, pulling his akatsuki ring from his original arms and throwing it to Naruto. Naruto looked in to Kabuto's eyes "I'll let you live."

Naruto ran out the door, his mission was complete, no regrets now, no turning back.

* * *

**I know what you are thinking, Orochimaru went down WAY too easy. Well, to tell you the truth, I completely agree with you. But I was hurrying, this is not an action fic. Therefore I do not want to put in detailed action scenes. Sorry if this dissapoints you. **

**P.s. : Naruto x Itachi action coming back. Thank you and goodnight**


	8. The Way It Is

Chap. 8 The Way It Is

Naruto still gasping for breath walked straight in to the akatsuki lair. He walked through the halls untill someone stopped him. The man had blonde hair and mouths on his hands "What are you doing here?!" Naruto looked up at him calmly and showed off the ring. Deidara's eyes widend. He grabbed Naruto by the hand and took him straight to the leader.

The leader looked down at Naruto "Are you here to give up the nine-tailed fox?" Naruto looked at him in the eyes "No, better." Naruto showed the leader Orochimaru's ring. The leader grabbed Naruto's hand and examined it "Where did you get this."

Naruto smirked and took his hand away "I killed him, and the sixth hokage." The leader smirked as well "So we have a new member and a new Bijuu." Naruto nodded "Now where is Itachi?"

The leader's smile dropped "You did it all for him?" Naruto nodded still smiling "And I wouldn't change a thing." The leader pointed to the recreation room, and Naruto walked toward the room.

Itachi looked up as he seen the blonde spikey hair enter the room. He yelled "What are you doing here?!" Naruto dove on him "I'm a member." Kisame walked away slowly, this was odd for him. Itachi looked down at him "I didn't want this life for you."

Naruto looked up with tears in his eyes "I'll take any life, as long as you're in it." Itachi smiled and brushed his hand through Naruto's hair "Lets go get you suited up, I guess this is the way it is for us now." Naruto kissed him "And the only way it should be."


	9. The Now

Chap. 9 The Now

Itachi woke up the next morning with the beautifull blonde boy sleeping close next to him. He was sure now this is what he wanted.

Naruto woke up and looked deep in to Itachi's eyes "I love you, Tachi-kun."

Itachi kissed the boy with a smile on his face "I love you too, Naru-kun. More than the flowers and the trees. More than the earth and the moon, and the whole solar system for that matter. I love you more than whatever higher power we live under. I love you more thant anything."

Naruto held on to Itachi tightly, he never wanted to let go. Sure Naruto had just given up his dream, and killed one of the people he respected most in the world. But he didn't feel a drop of regret. He only did what he needed to.

Itachi picked Naruto up much like you would a baby and danced around the room with Naruto in his arms.

Zetsu poked his head in the room "Um... Itachi, we need to talk to you and Naruto."

Zetsu left the room quickly and both Naruto and Itachi began laughing. They had both changed so much since they fell in love with each other. They truely where in love.

They all met in a big room with Sir leader talking "Now that we have Kyuubi, Itachi can take a short vacation.And ofcourse Naruto can take this leave as well under... A special situation. I hope this is an apreciated gift from your generous leader."

Itachi couldn't help but smile "Thank you Sir Leader."

Everyone took their leave and Itachi and Naruto began packing.

Itachi smiled at Naruto "You ready for a week alone with me. We usually only spend a night at a time together."

Naruto nodded grinning "I'm ready."

Kisame pocked his head in the door "You two decent?"

Itachi went to the door and welcomed Kisame in "Yeah come it."

Kisame walked in "Have a nice vacation. I guess Zetsu will be my partner from now on. I'm going to miss you Itachi."

Itachi smiled at Kisame, Kisame was actually one of the only people ever to see Itachi smile "Kisame, we are best friends. We will always be close."

Kisame smiled "I hope so."

Naruto looked at both of them before Kisame left the room "I'm sorry."

Itachi rushed over and hugged Naruto "It's not your fault, I'll always be friends with Kisame. But me and you are lovers, people are going to have to get used to that. Like I said when we first started to have feelings for each other. I would do anything just to see you smile."

Naruto cuddled against Itachi. They laid in each others arms for a long time.


End file.
